


you are the sweetest feeling i know

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: saving people, hunting things (the lobby remix) [3]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Comfort, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Other, finally some cute shit after the pain i put myself through with the previous work, this is like. so fucking sweet??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: A lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Judas/Gerard (The Lobby)
Series: saving people, hunting things (the lobby remix) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	you are the sweetest feeling i know

**Author's Note:**

> kinda made myself cry. oh well

It’s hard not to think of Judas as their vessel sometimes, Gerard reflects during one lazy morning, the angel in question pressing soft kisses to his collarbones, lingering over the anti-possession tattoo. But he’s met the human under the grace of an angel, a human named Cain with a kid and a husband and a house with a white picket fence. He tries not to think about them, focusing instead on the way Judas traces the freckles on his skin, when it comes to him.

“Why don’t I have any of my scars from before the Pit?” he asks softly, threading his fingers through their hair as they lift their head.

Judas smirks, strokes his ribs and presses a kiss to the skin over his heart. “You know your brother burned your body, right?” they murmur. “So I rebuilt you. Every organ, every hair, every freckle- that’s me, sweetheart. I remade you.”

He blinks incredulously at the ceiling, craning his neck downwards to raise an eyebrow at them. “You’re telling me your fingerprints are all over my insides? Was this,” he gestures at the handprint on his shoulder, “not enough of a ‘Judas was here’ for you?”

His angel hums, stroking their fingers over their handprint with feigned idleness, and he shivers as the electric sensation that courses through his veins. They smile. “There wasn’t a body to deliver your soul into,” they say softly. “It was my duty, as the one who raised you from Hell, to deliver you back into the living world, whole and complete.” They cock their head to the side, never lifting their hand from the handprint they left behind on his skin. “Don’t you remember?”

Gerard tries not to remember the years in Hell, the endless torture and the same question over and over again, until he finally said yes- He presses his lips together, grounds himself with a slow stroke of his hands down their back. 

But- He thinks he can remember it. The blinding radiance, the brightness he thought would surely strike him down, the burning sensation like being chained to a comet as they broke topside- 

The  _ wonder  _ he’d felt from the brightness, the  _ love-  _

He swallows, throat dry. “You… saw me.” His tongue felt heavy in his throat.

“Yes,” they whisper, shifting up to settle over him, pressing kisses along his jaw. “I saw you, and you were beautiful. Even with the taint of Hell, yours was the brightest soul there.”

He shivers, wants to turn over and hide, wants to deny their words, because surely, they were lying; surely, they were deluding themselves, for how could he be beautiful after everything he’s done? He was just a man, a man who  _ broke,  _ who took up the knife and  _ used  _ it-

“Shh, beloved,” murmurs Judas, catching his wrists to press a kiss to each of his open palms. They smile at him, love in their eyes, and Gerard can’t bring himself to look away, feeling naked under their eyes, for they could see his soul with those grace-filled eyes. “You’re beautiful, back then and now. You’ve never stopped being beautiful.”

He shakes, catches their mouth with his own, even as tears drip down his face.

_ Beautiful,  _ his angel whispers to him. He closes his eyes, and accepts it. 


End file.
